sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Asentha
Asentha ' is a long made empire that had vast sway of influence from year 0 to 1206 only in Dimension Sezonia. But in 1206, with the Empire of Sezonia in chaos, Asentha sent in troops to side on the Sezonian rebel armies and then later on around 1210, they conquered and annexed Sezonia as a province of Asentha. Thus started the cruel and oppressive reign of Asentha, over the Sezonian people along with the Dragon Blood Empire. Leadership Royalty *'King Seth III ': The king of Sezonia and ruler from the year 1200. *'Prince Aseth of the Sezonian Province '- The ruler over the Sezonian province or state, extremely unjust and hates Sezonians thus he oppresses them. *'Prince Seth IV ': A young just prince who favors both Sezonians and Asenthans, but is shunned by his brother Asenth. *'Princess Senta ': A young pretty princess who favors very much the Sezonians. Knights *'Knight James ': A deadly assassin against Sezonians and dedicated to his master, Aseth. Notable Members Societal Information Cities & Major Colonies *'Capital of City Asentha: The capital of Asentha and is at the very heart of the Asethans' empire. *'Outcrop': The former capital of the Sezonian people, before it was conquered and occupied by Asenthans. Also served as the capital of the Asenthan province of occupied Sezonia. *'West Isles': A chain of mineral rich islands off the western coast of Asentha. Gold despots resulted in friction between Asentha and Sezonia, later sparking into full war. Laws Decrees Decree Of Conquest Of Sezonia: Under this official decree, all resources and efforts will be put to the eventually conquest of Sezonia and the annexation of both it's lands and people into the empire of Asentha. Decree For Death To All Sezonians: By orders of Prince Aseth, all those bearing the blood of Sezonia within their veins or having ancestry with the former king of Sezonia are to be put to death, immediately upon discovery. History *000: Founding of the empires of Asentha and Sezonia. *1200: King Seth III is made king after his father's death. *1206: Sezonian Civil War backed by Asentha who ally with rouge Sezonian faction called the Antagonists. *1300: Occupation and then conquest of Sezonia by Asenthan forces. *1921: Sezonian Rebellion occurs in which Sezonian descendants start to take arms against Asentha backed by the Dragon Blood Empire. Customs Blue Light Although the Light was originally a force used and worshiped solely by Sezonians, once Sezonia was conquered in 1210. The Asenthans too went to adopt the Light as their religion and power. The Light requires devotion and obedience in return, it gives freely and willingly light energy to all who know how to use it. However the Asenthans view that a prophecy foretold an false light would come, and believe this to be the Celestial Light and that the only true light is that of the Sezonians and the new light to be followed is that of the Blue Light. Industry and Economy Blue Rocks The Asenthans export the very rare (except for in the Dragon Blood Mountains) mineral know as Blue Rocks that include all the rocks from the Dragon Blood Mountains. Military Information The Military of Asentha under the control of Aseth until Later given to Seth IV as he took control of Asentha has of 1921. Divisions Infantry The infantry is made up of the new soldiers in the Asenthan army. The use the thin Blue Light Sword along with the rifles of Blue Light that shoot a laser type bullet. Royal Guard The Royal Guard of Asentha are trusted soldiers that wear the Blue Light armor which stops most laser fire, but have rifles that are much more powerful and instead of thin swords they carry the broader swords of light. Light Guard The Light Guard is a mysterious unit that has the most powerful Blue Light based weaponry including a force field type shield and instead of armor know as the Cloak Of Blue Light that is said to not let anything cut it. The Light Guard defend only the Blue Light and stay out of political affairs. Category:Empire